The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics. More particularly, an embodiment of the invention relates to techniques for tracking health of integrated circuit structures, such as the health of a cache.
To improve performance, some computing systems may include a cache. The cache may store a copy of data, which is stored elsewhere or computed earlier, for faster access. For example, a cache may be used to store data for faster access by a processor. To improve reliability, some computing systems may utilize error correcting code to attempt to correct cache errors that occur during run-time. Some of the errors generated by a cache may, however, remain uncorrected. Also, since a processor may frequently access data stored in the cache to generate computational results, the overall system performance and reliability may be significantly reduced with an increase in the number of cache errors.